


Välittämisen vaikeudesta

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/comfortia kepeällä huumorilla höystettynä, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Se, jossa Lance syö epäilyttävän näköisen hedelmän ja sairastuu.





	Välittämisen vaikeudesta

**Author's Note:**

> Aikoinaan (puhun kuin siitä olisi enemmän kuin pari kuukautta, lol) kirjoitin tämän, kun olin itse kipeänä ja halusin sekä kipuilu- että ”Lance on ihana” -fiilikset ulos kehostani. Omistin tämän Finissä **Beelsebuttille** ja omistan yhä!

”Mä kuolen, Keith. Mun loppuni on viimein koittanut. Mä potkaisen kohta tyhjää, heitän veivini, muutan autuaammille metsästysmaille.  _Hik._  Nimittäin naistenmetsästysmaille. Keith, kerrothan kaikille, että mä rakastin niitä? Hunk teki koko universumin parhaimmat minipizzat. Ja Pidgen kojeet oli kaikki tosi päheitä, vaikka mä en koskaan saanutkaan koskea niihin. Ja Shiro.  _Hik._  Shiro oli mun  _sankari._  O-on ollut ihan mahtavaa pelastaa universumi teidän kanssa.”  
  
Lance ei todellisuudessa tehnyt kuolemaa. He olivat käyneet tekemässä vaihtokauppaa planeetalla, jonka nimestä Keith ei vieläkään ollut saanut täyttä selvyyttä: oliko se vain vaikeasti lausuttava vai oliko Coran kenties aivastanut joka kerta sen sanoessaan? Paikalliset olivat tarjonneet heille syötävää ja juotavaa, ja Lance, omana typeränä itsenään, oli mennyt pistämään suuhunsa epäilyttävän näköisiä hedelmäpaloja ja sairastunut. Ja koska universumi ei odottanut ketään tai mitään, oli tiimin täytynyt päättää, ketkä jäisivät edustamaan Voltronia heille järjestettyihin tervetuliaisjuhliin ja kuka lähtisi Lancen kanssa takaisin linnaan.  
  
He olivat vetäneet pitkää tikkua, eikä Onnetar tunnetusti ollut koskaan suosinut Keithiä.  
  
”Aah!” Lance huudahti ja tarttui Keithin kädestä. ”Nyt se tapahtuu –  _hik!_  Mä tunnen, kuinka elämä valuu mun sormieni välistä hukkaan. Kuinka mun henki jättää mun kehoni…”  
  
”Lance”, Keith sanoi varsin tympääntyneen näköisenä, ”älä ole niin dramaattinen.”  
  
”Mä kuulen jo harppujen heleän soinnin. Tunnelin päässä on valoa…  _Hik._ ”  
  
”Lance.”  
  
”Enkä mä koskaan saanut tuntea naisen pehmeää kosketusta…”  
  
”Ole jo hiljaa!”  
  
Keith ravisteli kätensä irti ja läimäytti sillä Lancea olkavarteen.  
  
”Ryhdistäydy!”  
  
”Auu”, Lance ulisi, ”eikö sulla ole rahtustakaan myötätuntoa kuolevalle?”  
  
”Ei”, Keith hymähti ja nousi. Hän oli istunut jo kaksi tuntia Lancen sängyn vierellä ja kuunnellut tämän valitusta ja  _nyt_  hänenkin mittansa oli tullut viimein täyteen. Ei sillä, että se olisi ollut kovinkaan vaillinainen entuudestaan.  
  
”Sä olet kylmä ihminen, Takatukka”, Lance valitti.  
  
”Ihan miten vain”, Keith sanoi ja heilautti kättään, ”mä käyn hakemassa sulle jotain syötävää. Kun mä palaan, sä olet joko hiljaa tai kuollut. Molemmat vaihtoehdot ovat ihan yhtä hyviä.”  
  
”Kylmä ihminen!” Lance huusi hänen peräänsä.  
  
  
  
Kun Keith palasi takaisin, Lance mulkoili häntä peitonhelman ali pistävästi. Hän ei antanut sen häiritä: hän oli jo tottunut Lancen oikkuihin – joita oli paljon, sanottakoon. Hän laski ruokatarjottimen Lancen sängylle ja istui sitten takaisin vahdinpaikalleen. Lance katseli ruokatarjotinta hetken, ennen kuin puuskahti ja käänsi sille päänsä.  
  
”Lance”, Keith sanoi ja painoi sormensa kulmiensa väliin, ”älä viitsi.”  
  
”Sitä ei ole rakkaudella valmistettu, joten mä en syö!” Lance sanoi ja piiloutui kokonaan peiton alle.  
  
”Mutta se on  _Hunkin_  tekemää!” Keith vetosi käsiään levittäen. ”Katso! Sä söit tätä samaa mössöä eilenkin!”  
  
”Sä imit kaiken rakkauden siitä”, Lance mumisi peiton alta.  
  
”Hittoon sinä ja sun rakkautesi!” Keith ärähti ja laski tarjottimen lattialle. ”Ihan sama. Miten vain. Näänny sitten nälkääsi.”  
  
”Siinä se taas on!” Lance huudahti ja ampaisi istumaan. ”Sä et välitä yhtään!”  
  
Keithin teki kovasti mieli motata Lancea keskelle tämän nättiä naamaa, mutta koska mahdollisena lopputulemana oli kiukkuinen (ja entistä ärsyttävämpi) Lance sekä selkäsauna Shirolta, Keith päätti käyttää itsehillintänsä varavarastotkin loppuun ja laskea kymmeneen mottaamisen sijaan.  
  
”Lance”, hän aloitti niin rauhallisena kuin taisi, ”eikö se kerro jo tarpeeksi, että mä olen täällä huolehtimassa susta?”  
  
”Pah”, Lance hymähti ja nosti leukaansa, ”sä olet täällä vain siksi, että sun täytyy. Ja senkin ajan sä olet käyttänyt vain siinä istumiseen ja töllöttämiseen. Et ole edes kunnolla huolehtinut musta!”  
  
Keith kiristeli hampaitaan. ”No mitä sä sitten haluat, että mä teen?”  
  
Lance nosti sormen huulilleen ja näytti tuumivan hetken.  
  
”No”, Lance aloitti, ”sä voisit ensi alkuun vaikka mitata multa kuumeen. Koska mä olen aika varma, että mulla on kuumetta.”  
  
Keith pyöritti silmiään. Hän kuitenkin nieli ylpeytensä (yleisen rauhan säilyttämiseksi, tietenkin) ja kokeili Lancen otsaa. Se todella tuntui tavanomaista lämpimämmältä.  
  
”Ja nyt”, Lance jatkoi, ”sä voisit halata mua.”  
  
”Et ole tosissasi!” Keith huudahti. Hän pudisti päätään ja nousi lähteäkseen. ”Mä vedän rajan tähän. Saat kyllä odottaa, että muut tulee takaisin, jos halauksia kaipaat. Tuossa lattialla on vettä ja syötävää. Jos tulee jotain  _oikeasti_  tärkeää, niin huudat. Mä menen nyt.”  
  
”Keith!”  
  
Jos Lancen ääni ei olisi särkynyt murheellisen kuuloisesti kesken kaiken, Keith olisi tuskin pysähtynyt ja kääntynyt ympäri. Ja jos Lance ei olisi katsonut häntä koiranpentumaisella ilmeellä ja sanonut  _älä mene_ , Keith olisi tuskin edes harkinnut jäävänsä. Mutta koska Lance teki nämä kaikki asiat, eikä Keith toden totta ollut sydänjuuriltaan kylmä ihminen, hän ei voinut olla palaamatta takaisin istumaan.  
  
”Mutta mä en kyllä halaa sua”, Keith mutisi korvat punaisina.  
  
Lance mutristi huuliaan ja räpytteli silmiään. ”Mutta kun mulle tulisi siitä parempi mieli.”  
  
”Sä olet ihan mahdoton…”  
  
”Mä lupaan, etten kerro kenellekään.”  
  
Keith oli hyvin tietoinen punakoista kasvoistaan ja kankeista eleistään, kun hän kipusi Lancen sänkyyn ja otti tämän syliinsä. Hän ei ollut tottunut tällaiseen, mutta Lance kiemurteli hänen sylissään ja asettui viimein mukavaan asentoon, ja kohta Keith ajatteli, että ehkä hän  _voisi_  tottua. Ei se loppujen lopuksi ollutkaan niin kamalaa kuin hän oli ajatellut. Lance oli ehkä itserakas ja turhan kovaääninen, mutta hän oli myös lämmin ja tuoksui hyvältä: joltain fiiniltä avaruusostarilta ostetulta shampoolta. Lance huokaisi tyytyväisenoloisena, kun Keith silitti (hieman kankeasti, mutta silitti kuitenkin) hänen selkäänsä, ja Keithiä tahtomattaankin hymyilytti.  
  
”Sä et sitten sano tästä kenellekään”, Keith varmisti, ”et edes hiirille.”  
  
Mutta Lance oli jo nukahtanut.


End file.
